


Listen Closely

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Latin, Mind Reader, curse, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and the Winchesters are on a hunt for a witch. The reader is hit by a spell that causes her to be able to read the Winchesters' minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen Closely

“You know, if you’d stop complaining we’d probably have finished this case already, Dean.” The smirk that was tugging at your lips gave away your mock anger but even if it hadn’t Dean knew you could never really be mad at him. If you were being completely honest, you couldn’t stay mad at either of the Winchesters or Cas. They all had that one little way unique to each of them that would tug at your heart strings.

“I don’t care, I hate witches. Every time we deal with witches something goes wrong.” Rolling your eyes you turned to Dean. “I’m serious, [Y/N]. I’ve been a toddler, Sam’s been a dog, hell you’ve even felt the effects!” You couldn’t help but chuckle, remembering dog Sam was hilarious. “It’s not funny!”

“Dean, just calm down, it’s a seemingly low level witch, it’s not like we’re trying to take out Rowena here! What’s the worse that could happen? Sam has to spend another few days as a fur ball?” His head popped up from his laptop at your comment.

“If I’m turned into a dog again, I’m peeing in your shoes.” You rolled you eyes and the younger Winchester returned his attention to the laptop.

* * *

It hadn’t been too difficult to pin down the location of the witch in question. She had been sloppy, the paper trail leading back to her was extensive. Lottery winnings, a promotion at work, and all the people that weren’t too fond of the woman seemed to fall on some inexplicable bad luck.  _‘Could she have been anymore obvious?’_  Just as the thought crossed your mind a gust of wind chilled you to the bone, and October morning, and the house in front of you couldn’t be more fitting.

From the window of the Impala you examined the residence, wrought iron fence, leaves strewn across the lawn, hell the porch even looked like it was falling apart. “Seriously, can we get anymore cliched here?” Dean shook his head at your observation.

“Not without a smoking cauldron on the front steps.” A collective laugh and five minutes of planning later and you were inside the house. Sam made quick work of destroying the alter while you and Dean searched the rest of the house for the witch.

Treading lightly, you made your way down the basement stairs, gun in one hand flashlight in the other. “Little girl you should have stayed away.” Turning quickly towards the voice, the beam of your flashlight fell on a petite blond woman. She was tiny, maybe 5'2 at most, her blond hair tumbling down her back to reach the small of it. “If only you would have been smart and left me be.” Your gun was still trained on the woman standing before you.

“If you would have been smart enough to not leave a trail of evidence behind you, I wouldn’t be here.” The smug smirk plastered across her face made your insides turn. Sam and Dean were already making their way downstairs after finding nothing in the rest of the house. The witch lifted her arm and with a few quick words in Latin that you didn’t entirely catch your gun was gone. Your eyes found the two men standing at the top of the stares and they were both empty handed as well. “Nice trick.” Her smirk widened.

 _“Interius mentes uidebis te apud maxime Cogitationes, inquit, scietis interiorem desideriorum ostendam Nunc quoniam auribus vestris propter illorum caderent arcanissima”_ Her arm was still raised, pointed at you and before you could even register that she was cursing you, it was done. A flash of purple light filled the room and she was gone.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean was by your side in a second, Sam not far behind. “You okay?” Blinking a few times to clear your vision you turned to the man next to you.

“Yeah I think I’m good. I don’t know what she was trying to do but it doesn’t seem like it worked.” Sam shook his head.

“We need to get you back to the motel and make sure. I think I remember most of what she said, if anything starts to go south we can call Bobby and see if he can trace down a spell to fix it.”

* * *

It was a short ride back to the motel room and you were instantly tired the second you butt hit the backseat of Baby. Trudging into the room you quickly stripped yourself of boots, socks, over shirt, and jeans before climbing into the bed you had claimed for yourself. “Stupid witches” was the last thing you grumbled out before sleep took over.

“Dean, you know it’s never nothing. Should we call Bobby now, just to make sure it wasn’t, you know, fatal or something?” Dean shrugged his shoulders, eyes fixed on you.

“I don’t know, Sammy. I think if it was fatal she’d be dead already but it can’t hurt to check.” Sam already had his phone out before Dean finished his sentence. Bobby answered after two rings.

 _“What’d you idjits get yourselves into this time?”_ His tone was nothing but affectionate.

“[Y/N], got hit with a curse. We’ve been hunting a witch.” There was a sigh from the other end of the line.

 _“Ya remember the curse by any chance? Know what it’s doin’ to her yet?”_  Sam shook his head even though Bobby couldn’t see him.

“No idea what it’s doing but I remember a lot of what the witch said.  _Interius mentes uidebis_ , or something, _Cogitationes, inquit, scietis interiorem desideriorum,_ then, _auribus vestris propter illorum caderent arcanissima._ ” There was a chuckle in place of the previous sigh followed by the sound of pages flipping in a book.

 _“Sounds to me like you got yourselves a mind reading spell, keep your thoughts in check boys!”_ The chuckling was louder now as the gruff old man most likely pictured the look on your face when you woke up hearing everything Sam and Dean were thinking.

“Is there a way to reverse it?” Sam glanced over at Dean who was eying him skeptically.

 _“Nope, gotta let it wear off on it’s own, damn harpy probably thought you’d be too distracted trying to figure it out to go after her.”_  Sam sighed, the witch wasn’t wrong.

“Yeah, well, it probably worked.” Dean’s gaze was becoming more insistent for information with every passing second.

_“Like I said keep your thoughts in check, let me know if you need anything else.”_

“Thanks, Bobby.” Hitting the end button Sam turned to his brother with a worried expression on his face. “If you don’t want her to know about the high school level crush you’ve got, don’t think about it.” Dean’s face instantly dropped.

“You’re telling me… She's… Everything we’re thinking?” Sam nodded. “Shit…”

“Not really a problem for me, but you? Have fun.”

* * *

It was three hours later when you finally woke up, head spinning, body heavy, feeling like Rip Van Winkle. Stretching your limbs wide and arching your back, the pops and cracks sounded like you’d been asleep for two days instead of a short three hours. “Shit…” You sat up and rubbed your eyes before glancing around the room. Sam was firmly planted in front of his computer.

 _“Amazon, banshee, changling, djinn, Eve, fairies, ghouls, hellhounds,”_ Sam’s voice rang in your ears. Was he… alphabetizing monsters?

“Sam? What are you doing?” He looked up at you sheepishly and you heard the alphabetizing continue but his lips weren’t moving.

 _“Kitsune, leviathan…”_ Your eyes went wide.

“Sam! What the Hell is going on!?” He sighed and you heard him again without his lips moving.  _“She’s gonna freak out… Shit… She’s gonna flip…”_

“Okay, well… [Y/N]… We found out what the spell was… You're… Uh… Well, you’re hearing my thoughts…” If possible your eyes grew wider.  _“Little saucers on her face. Adorable.”_ Your head snapped around. It wasn’t Sam’s internal monologue you’d just heard. Your eyes met Dean’s and a blush immediately rose to his cheeks as he looked away.  _“Shit… Real smooth…”_

“Dean, shut up you’re head is loud.” Sam cocked an eyebrow at you.

“Dean’s head is loud?” The soft chuckle that escaped his lips was mirrored in his head.  _“Of course it is. He’s probably screaming in his head about… Reapers, shapeshifters.”_ You groaned and fell back onto the bed burying yourself in the covers.

“CAS!” You yelled but your voice was still muffled under the duvet and sheets. It took all of about five seconds before the flutter of wings and the appearance of your favorite angel. “Make their heads shut up!” Your exasperated voice led the way for your head popping out from under the covers. “Wait… Think something Cas.” He was staring at you like a crazy person and screwed his face up in what you could only assume was concentration. “I can’t hear you! Why can I hear them when I can’t hear you?”

“[Y/N], you can hear Sam and Dean? What do you mean?” His eyes narrowed as his gaze darted between the three of you.

“She was hit by a spell and now can apparently hear everything we’re thinking.” You groaned again.

“Shut your freaking brains off… Cas… Can you fix this?” With no hesitation the angel was next to you placing his fingers against your forehead. You closed your eyes hopeful that it would all go away. After more time than it have ever taken Cas to heal someone you could still hear the screaming voice of Dean’s mind, which was now singing Led Zeppelin’s 'Immigrant Song’. The blue eyed man removed his fingers and frowned.

“I’m sorry, [Y/N]. I am unable to fix this.” You sighed and rubbed your temples. “You say you cannot hear my thoughts?” His eyes were fixed on your face.

“No, only those two. Maybe it’s because you’re an angel?” Castiel’s lips pursed.

“I do not think it would be wise for you to go out into the general public just in case.” Without another word he was gone.

“I hate it when he does that…” You sighed and returned to your hiding place under the blankets.  _“Yeah, you and everyone else that deals with him.”_ Dean’s internal voice overpowered Sam’s. The younger Winchester’s mind seemed quiet, calm, organized in his thought process while Dean was a rambling, yelling, chaotic mess.  _“I wish she would come out of there… Shit! Shut up, Dean!”_  Another sigh passed your lips. “Okay, seriously, I don’t know if I can take this…” Sam’s eyes were on the lump of blankets that was you and Dean was currently singing another Led Zeppelin song in his head. “Can you guys please go get something to eat so I can have a little bit of time with just me in my head?”

“Yeah… Not a problem, [Y/N].” You heard the shuffle as the brothers stood and the tinkling of keys before the motel room door shut behind them, Baby roaring to life outside. You pulled yourself out from under the blankets and stared at the seat that Dean had been in.  _“Was he really thinking about me like that? Did the witch put a spell that would make me think he was? What had she said… It was definitely Latin… Maybe if I could remember I’d be able to…”_  It was nice to have your mind to yourself again. You concentrated on dragging up the words she had spoken.

It took a half an hour before you could remember enough words from the spell to be useful in your search. Opening up your translator you punched them in quickly. Certain words jumped out at you. “Minds of those closest”, “inner desires”, “deepest secrets”. Your mouth was still hanging open when the boys walked back into the room.  _“Fuck, what is she so surprised about?”_ Dean’s inner voice was so loud.  _“Wonder what [Y/N] is looking up.”_  The difference between Sam and Dean’s heads was so severe it shocked you that they were even related.

“Dean… Please, remember I can hear everything… So… If it’s just a passing…” Your voice trailed out and his eyes widened. “Just don’t think anything now that you don’t mean…” With those words you made your way to your bed again and hid under the duvet.  _“_ _Holy shit… She knows… Everything… Damn it!”_ You couldn’t help but hear him screaming in his head. Your eyes shut tightly before you heard Sam’s thoughts about what you had openly stated.  _“We all knew it was going to come out eventually… I suppose it’s better now than years down the road… I should probably slip out to let those two talk…”_ You popped your head out facing Sam, still not making eye contact with Dean. “Yeah, you should…” He smiled at you knowingly before making his way to the door of the motel room and slipping out.

Silence dragged on between you and Dean his internal voice was reciting some exorcism you didn’t entirely recognize. “Dean… The spell… It… Well, it said some things about inner desires and deepest secrets…” His eyes were fixed on yours and you had never wished more than in that moment that he would stop looking at you. “I’ve heard…” Your voice trailed out as you glanced around the room looking at anything but the perfect specimen of a man standing just feet away.

“[Y/N], this isn’t exactly how I imagined this coming out…” He finally tore his eyes away from you, stealing a quick peek at the eldest Winchester you saw he was staring at his boots. “It’s kind of hard to keep it out of my head when you’re right there.” Your teeth found your bottom lip, worrying it slightly as you stared at your hands.

“Dean… I still don’t know what 'this’ is entirely… I know you were thinking about me… Is it… sex or…” You couldn’t bring yourself to finish the sentence. You prayed to whatever god was listening that Dean Winchester did not want you for just sex. You’d give in but you wanted so much more than that with the glorious man standing before you.  _“How could you think that? I know you can hear me, [Y/N]. It’s not like that. Yeah sure it’s been like that with women I meet on hunts but you’re so different.”_ You never thought you’d be happy to hear into the mind of the green eyed hunter until that moment. “Different how?”

“You’re smart, you can take care of yourself, you have one hell of a right hook.” With the last words he chuckled as he watched a small smile creep across your features. “You don’t take my shit and you call me out when I’m acting like an ass.” He was moving towards you now, closing the space between himself and the small table you were sitting at. “You can figure out a hunt faster than even Sammy can, you cook like a goddess.” The small smile had turned itself into a full blown goofy grin as he continued to articulate his praises and you heard them not only from his mouth but from his mind as well.  _“_ _Can’t help but want to kiss her when she looks at me like that… Those eyes look like they could see my fucking soul… Hope she always likes what she sees…”_

“Get over here, Dean.” At your suggestion he closed the remaining space between you and swooped down crashing his lips against yours. It was everything you had always imagined it would be. Your lips slotted together perfectly and moved with the grace of two people that had been doing just that for years. It was tender and loving and you could feel the tension fall from his body as he poured himself into your lips. When you finally pulled away, cheeks flushed and breath ragged a small smirk played at the corners of your lips. “Never thought I’d want to thank a witch.” A laugh bubbled passed Dean’s perfect pillowy lips and he shook his head slightly before pressing his lips to yours again.

“Maybe we should track the bitch down just to thank her.” It was your turn to shake your head as you watched the man you could now call your own revel in his own amusement.

 


End file.
